Chyrok
Add Introduction here. You can talk about nature of this realm, its location (a mythical Earth, a designed fantasy world), the kinds of magic, the dominant races. =Origin= Chyrok is a world on a different plane from Earth, but exactly in the same location. It was colonized by midieval humans, even though many creatures arleady lived on it. Most of these creatures are classical creatures from Earthen Mythology, since they sometimes go from plane to plane. Humans, as they have done on Earth, parasitically took over the World of Chyrok, and now are the dominant species. This world is separated into many islands and kingdoms. =Pantheon= *Magic: True magicians do not believe in any one god. They believe in natural balance, reincarnation, and no one person who rules over us. The two magical numbers are 7 and 13. 13, because there are 13 main types of magic (although many more subtypes), 7 because it takes at least 7 different types of magic to cast any spell, charm, or curse. The 13 are: Life, Dark, Light, Fire, Water, Ice, Air, Metal, Stone, mind, spirit, absence, and nature. These do not represent everything, merely the main magics used by mages. *There is the christian god, since the colonizers from Earth kept their religion. It has changed a little over time, but it is mainly the same. *The sun god. This god has never had an exact name, but it is still worshipped by the fauns and centaurs. These fauns and centaurs only survive in one last area, a small forest on the Chyrok mainland. The sun god is thought to have been an actually faun mage who lived millenia before, and was a very powerful light controller. =Races= Humans: Otherwordly beings who have malisciously colonized Chyrok. They are thought to have devolved from elves. Used to be in touch with all magics, but have eventually come to stop from using it. Mind and spirit magics sometimes affect them. In Chyrok, they seem to have equal adaptability to all magics. Elves: Human-Like beings, the ancestors of most humanoid creatures. Highly in touch with life and nature magic. They are spread across the islands, usually disguised as humans, since only there eyes and ears are extremely different from humans. Fauns: Fauns are a strange hybrid of goat and elves. Thought to have originated when the Sun God mage experimented on the two separate creatures. They believe highly in light magic, yet are closer to nature magic. Centaurs: Like the fauns, except instead of goats, are horses. Same story. Gnomes: Gnomes are the ancestors of many dwarfed species. In touch with fire, light, and life. Fairies: Thought to have originated off planet. Not much is known of them, though many believe that they were the angels that humans worshipped. They are said to have kings. Could one of them have been God to the humans? Unknown magical preferences. Reapers (shades): Darkness and light magic. Semi-Transparent creatures that usually travel at night. Very common, often feeding on humans. =Relevant Places= Major Islands: The mainland is the biggest island, and the only continent. It is arctic in the extreme north, desert in the extreme south, evergreen forest in north central, temperate in south central, in the very middle (but more to the east) is prairie. Its kingdoms are: *Chyrok: the mainland is home to the largest kingdom, Chyrok. The main city is Chyrok, though there are many other towns and such. Many of its rulers have tried to conquer the world from it, although the current one is very peaceful. There are too many things to name in a paragraph. This kingdom also spreads to Angel Island, and Ironhoard Island. *Arctica: named after the Earthen polar region, it only has three cities, the major one is the same name as the kingdom. It is all snow and ice, although it is a large region. Adventurers frequent it mostly to hunt for the large, challenging, and dangerous Ice Mammoths. The mammoth's fur is worth more than all the gold that can be mined on the Mainland. Gloryton Isle: *Ravenwolf Republic: This Kingdom is on the second largest isle in the world, and one of the richest. Its history was relatively unnoticed until recently, when a legendary hero, Li Wolf the 1rst took over peacefully, then went into hiding after a powerful army invaded it. The Ravenwolf Clan, led by Wolf, is currently attempting to overthrow their rule. Angel Island: Home to the city of Mount Angel. *Chyrok IronHoard: Home to the city of Ironhoard *Chyrok =History= Add info about myths, sagas, wars, heroes, etc, and links to myths here Category:Add category here